


Trash Collection: The Bored Edition

by JadeLoverXD



Series: Random stories of fandoms [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Boneless liquid and nasty mentions of... VEGETALS... Discost, But keep em coming im on my lamst bainrncell, Crossover as requested by anon, Damn yall for giving me ideas that i wont like... Ever finish, F/M, Gen, Human Virgil, I dont know what else to call it so... Yeah, More tags and relationships to be added, Multi, Other, Random shit for the duration of the virus, Rarepair, Requests, Shorts, Umm... Floof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLoverXD/pseuds/JadeLoverXD
Summary: This is the start of random fics I will write for the duration of the virus.I had to change the summary.... cause it sucked. And I didn't like it. so I changed it.And nearly broke my finger twice today. So here's the random stuff that was requested, and made up in mah head while trying to learn the language of Minecraft enchanting table from Jack Stauber's Buttercup.WHAT THIS HAS TO DO WITH THE SUMMARY—Just fricking read these few hundred-thousand words okay? I'm bored and these are less likely to be edited and finished. so it'll probably not be half-assed. HAv suM FrEE tRaSH!Me- (>•^•)>  you- ^(Õ 3 ō)^
Relationships: Cait/John Hancock (Fallout), Curie/John Hancock (Fallout), Curie/Male Sole Survivor, Deacon/Female Sole Survivor, Female Sole Survivor/Brian Virgil, Female Sole Survivor/X6-88, Ham/Female Sole Survivor, Sturges (Fallout)/Original Female Character(s), Travis Miles/Curie
Series: Random stories of fandoms [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. X6-88/FSS

"Hey X can I tell you something?"

"What." Even from the emotionless tone, it sounded like he was done with her shit already.

"You know this morning, when I woke up," she fires off a shot, a scream of pain filling her ears, " I didn't get to tell you that you're like, a really great pillow." 

X6 slowly turns his head, and even from behind his shades, she could feel his eyes burning holes into her face, "I'm serious. You were really warm which was a bonus because I honestly don't know how to work the thermostat in the room and since I'm always cold it's nice to have a portable furnace next to you—" A bullet whizzes by her, making a mark in the concrete wall.

_"YOU STUPID BITCH YOU SHOT ME IN THE ASS!"_

_Hold on a second how are they not dead,_ Nora puts away her .44 and pulls Overseer's Guardian from its place in her back, and says to herself, "They're calling me a bitch but they're the bitch that's supposed to be dead."

"I'm offended that you think I'm a portable furnace."

"I'm offended that you're offended at my complement," she watches him nail two raiders before she has the other three down, and when once they're sure the area was secure, she walks up to him, "And the best thing about you is that you feel like a pillow. And you smell really, really good."

"Pillows are soft, I am not." But his upper lip twitches regardless.

"Okay sure whatever you say, but you are my best pillow, and I swear I will die from whatever it is that you're wearing."

"Plug your nose then."

Nora squints and lifts up his shades to plant a kiss on his lips, "Chillax my darling I meant in a good way. "


	2. Curie/MSS

**“Are you science? Because I’ve got my ion you.”** Curie slams her hands on the table next to the microscope and glares at Nate, her cheeks red with anger, “What? I do.”

She points to the door, “If you are not going to be productive in helping me, zen I suggest you leave.”

“Such an angry French fry, I meant no harm.” He made it a habit to annoy Curie every chance he got, granted he was sometimes forced to sleep on the couch but… Most of the time it was worth it.

“Nathan, I do not have time for your silly jokes,” she mutters under her breath and returns to her work, a dismissal for him to leave.

Yeah. No.

Instead of leaving, Nate walks around the room with a small smile on his lips until he’s on her side, and wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles his face in her hair, “French fry.”

She jumps and whirls around to hit him, “Enfoiré.”

“Love you too.” He kisses her forehead and hugs her closer, “Are you done yet?”

“Because of you, no.” She slaps at his hands and straightens her lab coat, “Leave.”

“No.”

“And why is zat?”

“Because you’re too darn cute to be left alone and it should be a crime.”

A beat passes the two until Curie squints at him and touches his cheek, “Did you get intoxicated again?”

“…No?”

“Your cheeks are flushed, and I can smell the alcoholic drinks on your breath.”

He takes her hand in his, “I’m not drunk, I just had a drink.”

“And how many would zat be?”

“Um, Cait made me try her stash of vodka,” she raises a brow, “I only took a sip and came here like, after Preston dragged me away, because he’s the only one who knows I can’t handle my alcohol.”

Curie sighs andhis hand grabs the canteen next to her, and speaks in french, “French fry I don’t understand Frenchie.”

“Drink.”

He obeys and chokes as soon as a thought occurs to him, “Wait, what do you mean _again?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ur happy wench >.>


	3. Brian and the mysterious ways of boneless sarcasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has a hard time understanding his wife.  
> Just like my pet carrot.

Brian had never seen such bullshit before. Well, he had, but this was even better than what he saw before this... bullshit miracle. 

Sure, he was glad to be back at the Institute—the only home he's ever known—but as he saw outsiders freely coming and going to and from the surface with the permission of the Director, his brain hurt.

He didn't realize that when Marca took over for her son, she would actually hold to her word make changes to the Institute. Because she did, and she made them one hundred times better than what it was under Father's leadership.

And as months passed, and things started smoothing out, he'd been tolerating it all. Enjoying it even.

There were still few scientists who still disagree on Marca's actions, and even fewer that tried to rise up against her. Their only option was to stay here in the Institute of go try and have a chance out on the surface; some chose the harder route, and some smartened up and stayed where they were and continued keeping the place up and running.

"What are ya thinking about?" Marca stares over at him from her desk, a slight smile on her face. He'd gotten... attached to her, even when he thought he wanted nothing to do with her after he turned normal again. She did though, right after she met him, and it still confused him. How did someone like her see past the green skin, to him? Sure he's participated in some pretty questionable things in the past...

"Everything I guess."

"And everything being?"

He sighs and stands, still getting used to having a human body rather than a super mutant body and walks over to her, picking her up out of the chair and seating himself in it and places her in his lap.

"You okay?" She presses a kiss to his temple and loops her arms around his neck.

"Remember when I had called this a 'bullshit miracle'?"

"Mm, proved you wrong didn't I?" She did, and he was... proud of her. Brian had never been proud of anyone here and that made him feel... weird. But in a good way, he supposed.

"Proved everyone with doubts wrong."

"And one of them turned out to be you right." Brian squints up at her,

"Okay, okay. No anger puny scientist."

"Are you that single-celled?"

"If you're talking brain cells my dearest, watch me turn into a skeleton to turn away the fuckboys and flash my bone tiddies." And most the time, as Brian listened to her make zero sense in talking, he realized he's just have to do with what her had. All of them would. Not that he'd ever try to get away from Marca anyway, he couldn't really stomach leaving her all for nothing.

"Did people back then really talk like that?" He asks as he buries his face in her hair.

"Hmm. Well," she adjust herself on his lap, "Not everyone. People with a sense of humor did. Probably why I didn't have any friends." She shrugs casually.

"Because you were so advanced in your humor no one could understand you."

"Was that boneless sarcasm?"

"What?" 

Marca pulls away and turns to face him, "Your sarcasm is as bland as a Northerner's green beans." Virgil suppresses the urge to ask 'what?' again and settles to listen to his wife ramble.

"I need a drink," he says after a while of half-way understanding her ways of talking.

"The boneless liquid?"

"Yes, Mar, the boneless liquid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looonk live
> 
> ####  _**T H E**_ _ ** V̶̡͇͈͖͖͈͍̔̑̑̓͂͝ ̸̹̼̭̹̰̮͈̠̎͜͝͠O̷̙̤̯̊̉̔̽̊̃̊̈́̕ ̸̨͈̼̬̠͓̠̜̋̇̔͌̿͌̕͜͠ͅI̶̱͇̖̓͂ ̷̯͉͋Ď̵̬͔͍̱͕͇̤̠̺͍͌̐͒̈́̋̔̑̅̋́̕ͅ **_
> 
> No vegans or vegetalarians were harmed in the making of this... Wonk.


End file.
